The Very First Kiss
by katiefelton
Summary: When Hermione Granger is stunned into an eternal sleep, her friends are terrified. How to wake Hermione from this slumber? A kiss from the very first man who snogged her first. Things begin to get a bit sticky when they discover it wasn't Viktor Krum.


The flash of green light flew past his ear as Ron leaped from its path. He responded to his attacker with a blur of varied colors flash from his trembling wand. The brawny death eater dove from his path, and Ron shortly swore under his breath in frustration. Noticing the cease in fire, he sprinted through the rotting walls of the dilapidated country estate, frantically searching for his comrades.

This had turned into a nasty raid. Ron placed a dirty hand on his nose as he felt warm liquid trickle down his lips, then lifted his heard to the shouts of screams in the distance echoing off the walls.

With the fall of Voldemort, most of his most loyal followers had been tried in court; some were executed, and some were spared. Of the few that were placed back into society, a group of still loyal followers banded together, still acting on their ancient dark ways. They attacked muggleborn wizards, plumaged houses, and left simmering dark marks over vacated premises. The auror department had a partial job of tracking the dark wizards, and taking them out. Earlier this morning, Harry, who had elevated to the department head, received a tip that one of the contingencies of death eaters had set up their main operating quarters in an abandoned farm estate property in surrey. Harry took his best team of aurors with him, who included himself, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, and Dean Thomas.

The team had reached the estate when twilight was beginning to settle over the fields, and they disbanded to search for the convicts. Hermione wanted to check the inside of the premise quickly, for fear of an ambush. Just as the team entered the first hall, a group of six death eaters sprang upon them, firing dozens of unforgivable curses. As dust from the crumbling walls hung in the stale air blinding them, Ron had frantically searched for Hermione, and saw her battling with a bearded death eater. His fellow comrades were all engaged in combat, with various spells shooting like fireworks from their wands. Ron was suddenly jumped upon by another death eater, and quickly settled into a battle of his own. He chased the billowing black cloak through crumbling halls and sinister paintings, throwing various disarming spells into the darkened night. Suddenly he lost sight of the death eater, and slowed to a halt to catch his breath.

Ron refocused his thoughts on the battle before him. He continued through the halls, crimson blood trickling from his nostrils, in search of his friends.

"Ron!"

His heart leaped as he whipped around to face a disheveled Harry.

"Harry! Where are the others?"

Ron saw his chest heaving, revealing that he had just been running, or sprinted to reach him.

"I'm not sure. Ernie and Dean just captured two, and Neville and Luna are winning against another. But we still have to find their leader, Wallace."

The two lifted their wands as a crash echoed through the halls. After realizing it was far off, Ron whipped his nose once more and turned back to Harry.

"Where is she, Harry?"

He watched as Harry looked away for a brief moment, and faced him once more.

"She took off after Wallace."

Ron swore under his breath again, and stared at the blood streaks on his fingertips.

"I told her not to go off alone. Doesn't she know she could get hurt?"

Harry sighed.

"It's Hermione, Ron. You of all people know how stubborn she is."

"We have to find her. Now."

Harry and Ron began turned to run down the tattered hall, following the crashes and shattering sounds that randomly exploded past them.

Ron's mind was racing as they sped through the halls. Hermione was truly the most stubborn person that he had ever known. He would try to protect her from the dangerous and unpredictable raids, and beg her to stay near the others or himself, and not wander off alone: but Hermione would never listen to his pleas. She wanted to be just as a part of the action as the others were.

He considered their relationship to be exclusive, for the most part. They knew each had feelings for one another since the scene during the final battle, and things had just evolved from there. They were seeing each other, even though no formal question had been asked. So, Ron considered Hermione his girlfriend, and therefore felt that he had an obligation to protect her in these heated raid scenes.

"Harry! Ron!"

The two abruptly turned to face Luna and Neville.

"Where's Dean and Ernie?" shot Harry through forced intakes of breath.

"They've got four tied up outside, and under watch," answered Luna.

Ron pushed past Harry.

"And Hermione? Is she with them?"

He watched Luna and Neville turn to face one another for a small moment, and then Neville brought his eyes to Ron.

"We don't know. She went after the leader a while ago, and we haven't seen her since."

Ron placed his dirty hands on his side after softly moaning under his breath.

"Alright everyone," said Harry, "Wallace is the last one left, since the others are tied up outside. Let's stay together, and go find them."

The group of four began to walk with a quickened pace down the corridors once more, peering in empty rooms for a sign of their missing comrade. Ron focused on Luna's blonde hair swishing side to side as if it was a pendulum as his mind raced.

What if something happened to her? What if she was lying lifeless somewhere? He shuddered at the mere thought.

Suddenly a resounding crash echoed from the floorboards underneath them. Without speaking, they fled towards the staircase, and thundered down the creaking stairs. What was waiting for them below was a vivid image from Ron's most heinous nightmare: Hermione was dueling the head death eater alone.

Sparks of red, blue and green flew throughout the room, and protective spells shot in intensified spheres. Ron watched as Hermione ducked past the deatheater's various curses, and flung a few of her own in his direction.

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione's face was livid in concentration was she shot another spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"REDUCTO!"

Her spells narrowly missed the snarling death eater.

Ron, his wand at the ready, began to charge down the stairs in her aid. He turned suddenly when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Ron, you know what she'll say-"

"I don't care Harry. She needs help, or else she could get killed."

He nodded to Harry before he turned towards the duel. With his arm extended, he sped towards Hermione. She turned towards him for an instant, and whipped another spell at Wallace.

"RON! I don't need your help! I can do this by myself!" she shouted.

He ducked as a red curse shot past his ear.

"Don't be so bloody proud Hermione! Let me help you!"

"GET BACK RON! I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF!"

"Hermione!..."

"I'VE ALMOST GOT HIM! I CAN DO THIS….ON….MY….OWN!

Ron stood silently as he watched Hermione block the curses that shot towards them.

"Alright Hermione," he muttered as he began to back away, knowing she couldn't hear him.

He joined the others silently back on the stairs across the room. Ron lowered his eyes from Harry's "I told you so" glance and turned back to the battle scene. His innards twisted in knots as the duel commenced, with even more furry than before.

"She has the upper hand, you know," reminded Luna in her whimsical tone.

Ron grunted as he crossed his arms over his firm chest.

"If she doesn't advance any further within the next two minutes, we're intervening," he spat.

Everyone stared mesmerized in sheer silence as the battle raged on. Luna, however, was right. Hermione was winning; the death eater's spells began to lessen, and his looked visibly more tired. Hermione seemed to unstoppable, he eyes wild with confidence and rage.

The turn of events changed within a second. Suddenly, the death eater lost all looks of exhaustion, and shot a powerful curse at his enemy. Hermione was instantly thrown to the hard ground, and her wand rolled out of sight. After realizing what had just occurred, she pushed herself up to face the others in terror. Before any of the horrified aurors could react, the death eater threw them an evil smirk, and pointed his wand and a fallen Hermione.

"Dormio perpetus satim!"

Hermione fell silently to the floor, her chestnut curls landing in tangles on the dusty ground.

In an raid gone terribly wrong, Harry, Ron, and the other aurors watch helplessly as Hermione falls to the ground as she is hit by the death eater's curse. But this isn't any dark curse: Hermione is thrown into a deep and peaceful sleep for the rest of only way to awake Hermione from this timely sleep? A kiss from the very first man that snogged her years ago. And things begin to get a bit sticky when it wasn't Victor Krum that kissed her first….


End file.
